1. Field of the Invention 
The present invention relates to the field of dispensers, storage containers and bottles, and more particularly to a novel bottle having a primary storage area into which fluid is held, and which further includes a reserve reservoir defined by an inner wall serving as a secondary fluid reservoir into which a syphoning or dispensing apparatus is immersed wherein the last remaining portion of the fluid supply can be withdrawn from the bottle. 
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art 
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to provide a fluid container, such as a bottle, with an internal storage area occupied by a selected fluid. The fluid is normally withdrawn from the interior of the bottle by means of a pump or syphoning means, which includes a hose or tube immersed in the fluid so that upon manual squeezing of a trigger mechanism, the fluid is pumped through the hose or tube into a dispensing jet for distribution externally of the bottle. Although such a bottle is  successful for containing a large amount of fluid and for dispensing this fluid through the nozzle, problems and difficulties have been encountered which stem largely from the fact that the tube or hose seldom is effective in withdrawing the last portion of the fluid which is adjacent to the bottom of the bottle. Often times, it is necessary to tip the bottle in various orientations in order to place the end of the hose or tube into the last remaining drops or portion of the fluid. Attempts have been made to avoid this problem by unscrewing the manual pump and filling the container with added water in order to raise the level of the fluid so that the end of the hose or tube is immersed and effective for withdrawing the last portion of the fluid. 
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a bottle for storing of fluids which has a means for collecting the last portion of the fluid into a position or location so that the end of the syphoning tube is immersed in this portion and available for pumping through the nozzle. This would eliminate the need for re-positioning the bottle into various orientations during usage in order to withdraw the last portion of the fluid and would also avoid the necessity of having to add water to the last portion.  